Talk:Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki
Need Help Starting I want to play but when i start it i see the intro but it wont go past the programmer part. What should i do? I would like to help and i'm good with art so if I could help with the sprites that'd be great. Get ahold of me at toxinfrog@yahoo.com Sorry no one got back to you sooner. Hopefully you figured it out and haven't been left wondering. If not, I'll help you out now. Go to Options->Joystick->Configure-> 1. That will show you the current button configuration, and you'll be able to edit the controls to make it a comfortable configuration. Hope this helps! Halosandbagels 16:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ATTENTION PEOPLE UPLOADING SPRITES: Please name the files according to their ponydex numbers. The fancy template for displaying all the pony information tries to pull the sprite from the given ponydex number with the .png attached. Slippery John 04:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the future. I probably upload all the official sprites at some pint, resized and on a transparent background. Chaosfission 04:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Typos There are a few typos on the front page at the moment: Fixed! Profwolf 15:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Emulator Suggestion Ok, i know you use VBA for testing, but i can suggest another one, it's called NO$GBA, that's the best emulator of NDS and supports GBA too, with some cool features (internet with plugins, up to 12 devices on the same emulator"with different roms too")Emulator Site you should give it a try, i'm using it with the alpha 0.2 and i got 21 ponymons on dawn, but i can't catch derpy see you later! 07:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) cristails(cristails.tumblr.com) Iphone I put the game on my iPhone and it works, but what I need is it to either be finished (lol) or just have the load screen, so i can load my save file. im sad because i spent a lot of time to get derpy, and i was gna play it on my iphone on the go but now i can only play it on my laptop. makes me sad. if someone could help me or if you could tell me what to do id love you forever! But if not i'll just start a new game on my phone. 04:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Super rod how do you get a super rod? You can't yet. Marioland (talk) 14:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Spelling and general content needs improvement. Spelling and content needs improvement because: Hamachi is not spelt as "Hamatchi", and the content seems like it has been written as if it were a conversation (not the correct way it should be). I personally would address this, but its locked so i cant edit it. Can I request this be fixed? Thank you! Note: Things that could use some improvements are: Words/Sentances that are fully capitalized, misspelling of words, etc. As some advice, try writing this as if written for Wikipedia. It may help. Redfiend (talk) 03:15, December 6, 2012 (UTC) The wiki is always a work in progress, so if you feel like you can make it more Wikipedia-like, feel free to make some edits. Just try to keep things consistent, or even improve consistency. I know a lot of the Evolution sections are different, something I'm intending to work on after some prereading, but I cannot do everything (as much as I may try). So please, all help is welcome. Just don't add in false information, or anything someone on the project should add (like Ponydex entries. Those are for people like Chaos, Tomato, and Hats to add), keep it clean, and I hope you can make your mark and help us straighten up the wiki :D Marioland (talk) 14:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Of course. All I focus on is improving the existing content! Not adding new content unless its called for. (lol i forgot my sig...) Redfiend (talk) 23:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Fillydelphia glitch? I have noticed a major problem with my ponymon game (which might be normal): I have played both dawn and dusk all the way to fillydelphia, and both times I haven't been able to get past it. I've beaten misty on both and I still can't use HORN SLASH (cut). I believe I have 0.32. :It's not a glitch, but areas past Fillydelphia is extremely filled with bugs from changing the game source code, the route to Vermillion City is blocked off for now in your version. Horn Slash is unable to be used, they can't get the HM01 to work.--Daipenmon (talk) 17:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Zombiesrule0 (talk) 16:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Direct link to rom? Direct link to the ROM file? On my iOS device I don't have a way to unzip the file to play ponymon, doesn't anyone have any direct links? Hello anonymous user. To answer your question, there isn't any currently knows links directly to the ROM itself. If there is some way of sending it to you (for instance, some kind of e-mail), I'd send it to you that way, but I can't really do much to help you right now. As a side note, please sign your posts with 4 tildes (~) if you can. It tells everyone exactly who wrote the post, and makes it a lot easier to get back to you. Marioland (talk) 18:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok. This is my first time using wiki sorry. Eventually I just downloaded a bunch of unzipping apps until I found that would work and transferred it that way. Thank you for trying though! Sparkst0rm (talk) 23:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Pack o' Playthrough Hey, to any developer like" Marioland ".... Would it be okay if post any Playthroughs and Tutorials of Ponymon games I have? Cause I have a bunch of Ponymon Playthrough, Includes both DAWN and DUSK, I would love to post on any pages in this Wiki. If you accept, I would be uploading any time soon. :) psssst..... may take years before I upload cause I don't open my laptop to much. ._. Ghiogarcia522 (talk) 12:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) If you have a playthrough, we'd love to see it! In fact, we have a page devoted just to them, and you can feel free to add yours to the list at your leisure. You also seem to think I'm a developer, which is a bit flattering. However, I do have to deny it in the interest of fairness. I'm just the oldest wiki member that still comes on regularly, although I did know quite a few of the old develoment team (like Chaosfission and TomatoisJP), so I do know a lot about Ponymon through experience with them. But no, I'm not a developer. The closest I've gotten to a staff position is "Assistant Chief of the Smiley Thing Team" (a title given by IWearHatsIndoors, the old Moderator here), although I frankly have no idea what that entails, so i just do my best to help out when I can. Marioland (talk) 14:57, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Facebook Page? To anyone in charge reading this: Do you and your crew have a Facebook Page? I can't seem to find one. JeMango (talk) 15:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC)JeMango I'm pretty sure there isn't one. Marioland (talk) 22:58, November 4, 2013 (UTC) What about Tumblr? I am a member of Tumblr and I found a blog of Ponymon Dawn/Dusk. JeMango (talk) 00:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC)JeMango Although it does exist, it's pretty much inactive. You might want to keep an eye on it, but you might not. Marioland (talk) 01:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Types When the Ponymon uploads to the next version, will the ponymon like SCOOTALOO, S BELLE, and ABLOOM types be fixed? These ponymon are all Light types. Shouldn't they be Spirit, Passion, and Courage, just like on the the Ponymon Type List Picture? JeMango (talk) 01:31, November 24, 2013 (UTC) All of the CMC are supposed to be Light type until evolved, where they gain their typing from the type sheet as the secondary typing. Marioland (talk) 02:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) New Season On The HUB, plus item name. As mentioned in the headline, they begun Season 4, so I thought mentioning it might help further improve your chances of creating Ponymon. I also forgot to mention, since no one else has mentioned it before, but I found a "Potion" instead of Juice in Ponyville. It's located near a cuttable tree. I hope mentioning this will help fix the item name. JeMango (talk) 04:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm quite sure there are some changes to come, mainly regarding Season 4 and Equestria Girls. You've got to have Sunset Shimmer somewhere, right? I can't say what the changes might be, as I'm no staff member and don't know them myself, but I can probably guarantee you that they'll add in a few more characters from the latest season. Assuming they ever release the next version, that is. Marioland (talk) 18:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) The Old Man Freeze-Up You know the the old man that was singing like he is a troll in Ponyville? Well, when I talked to him after he returned to normal (Not passing him up where he gives you a ponyball), he said he'll show how to catch the ponymon, the game suddenly freezes. I hope mentioning this will be fixed on the updated version. JeMango (talk) 23:42, November 30, 2013 (UTC) This is a well-known bug for those of us that have played the game for a while, like myself. I know the staff already knows about it from well over a year ago when it was first discovered. The easy workaround to this is to simply try to walk past him, so that he stops you to talk before letting you on your way, something you seem to have already discovered. As a note, bug reports go on this page. Try to put them there in the future, as they don't belong here in the least. Marioland (talk) 04:00, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I know the causes to this and have fixed this on my Fresh ROM restart and will pass on the fixes to the next version. See my post to the "Still Going?" section below. BlackOak42 (talk) 04:55, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Ponymon Dead? Hi! I've been playing this amazing pokemon hack and I think it is brilliant, but I wonder when the next update is coming? Is Ponymon Dead? I hope not. this is a really good game I can share with my fellow bronies, but if this game doesn't get updated soon, I might lose hope for it, and I don't want to. If this game gets finished, I would totally do a livestream on it, but with the content available so far, it might not be worth livestreaming. --Shadowgallade777 (talk) 09:42, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, there's both some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that there has been no progress in the game for well over a year and a half now, far longer than it would take for most people to call the game "dead". However, a new coder has started working on it, so there is a release being prepared, reviving the game once more from the ashes. Good luck to him! Marioland (talk) 17:17, March 30, 2014 (UTC) See my post to the "Still Going?" section below. BlackOak42 (talk) 04:55, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Still Going? The last time I played Ponymon, it was v0.32. When did v0.4 came out? I never received any information or emails about the release. Lastly, the game is still in development, right? JeMango (talk) 00:33, July 30, 2015 (UTC) A note to the programer. if you can not affoard a new laptop/PC there is a free software called VirtualBox. it allowes a mac or other OS to have multiple OS on one system. try it out. you wont have to pay for it and you can swap files (via Share) to your main Laptop/PC. Its worth the used space to get this work of art back up and running. /) P.S. ive seen this game and played it since the beginning. Almost anyway. ChristianStrine (talk) 06:03, May 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm curious as to whether or not this project is dead. I'm an aspiring spriter, and am more than happy to contribute some sprites to the project, but I'd rather make sure that there's a reason for me to do so, and that I'm not contributing sprites to an inactive project. Thank you in advance! Darkwing31577 (talk) 20:38, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I believe We will succeed in reviving this project. We are working out details about the project at this time. Please look around the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki to see the progress on the site. If you are interested in what is going on, please see the main page, User blog:BlackOak42, User talk:BlackOak42, and User talk:Computerstickman. Thank you for your interest in Ponymon Dawn/Dusk. BlackOak42 (talk) 04:55, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello from the team (01/20/2017) Hello, as part of the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk team I want to thank you for our interest in our project. Lately there has been a lot of improvements to the wiki including updates on the next version. Please return regularly to watch our progress. Thank you and happy gaming. --BlackOak42 (talk) 01:54, January 20, 2017 (UTC)